robloxrulesfandomcom-20200215-history
V.I.P. Doors
Introduction VIP Doors are commonly used to restrict access to a certain area or areas of a map to a select few. There are two types of VIP Doors; those that determine whether or not to let a person through based on their username, and those that determine the same based on a person's shirt. At the bottom of this page is a link to scripts for both types of doors. And people love them.Haha Elelekele Construction 1. Open your place in Roblox Studio. Make a cool room with something awesome in it that you don't want everyone to have. An example of a building with a VIP door. 2. Select the brick (not several bricks, or a group of bricks, or a model, but a single brick) that you want to be the VIP door. You will need to stretch a brick to make it the size you need to fit a humanoid through a brick. Then, click Insert (highlighted below) and select Object. Find the Script object in the menu that appears, and select it. 34Inserting a new script. 3. Double click on the script in the Explorer tab (on the right) to open it. Copy the script at the bottom of this page into it. 4. Change the names in the permission section to those of the people you want to let through the door. NOTE:If you test the VIP doors in roblox studio by selecting play solo they will not work as your name becomes 'player'. *If you are using a Shirt VIP door, you will also have to set the texture value to the TextureId of the VIP shirt, otherwise, the door will not work properly. Changing the permission values. VIP Code And Letter Door To get started, make the door. Add a script into the door, then name the script "MasterScript" then add the script below into it. ---- Code = "1337" -- You Can Change It. while true do -- loop if script.Disabled false then if script.parent.parent.Name Code VipPASS script.parent.Transparency = 0.5 script.parent.CanCollide = false script.parent.parent.Name = "Password Approved" wait(5) script.parent.Transparency = 0 script.parent.CanCollide = true script.parent.parent.Name = "" end end wait(0.1) end Making The Letters And Numbers The numbers and letters are used to put in your code and open the door. To get started, make 26 1,0.4,1 Letter Bricks and 10 1,0.4,1 Number Bircks. Then put a click detector and a script into EACH OF THE NEW BRICKS. Insert the script below into the scripts in ALL the buttons. function clickedzero() if script.parent.Name "" then script.parent.parent.Name = "0." else script.parent.parent.Name = script.parent.parent.Name..""..script.parent.Name end end script.parent.ClickDetector.MouseClick:connect(clickedzero) ---- Making The Frame Insert FOUR simple bricks and anchor them. *"Brick 1" should be 3,12,11 in lizealskdaskmdklsamd * *"Brick 2" should be 3,1.2,20 also in size. *"Brick 3" will be called "Head" and be 9,1.2,1. *"Brick 4" should be 3,13.1,1. After you have those four bricks, place "Brick 2" on top of "Brick 1" so that three edges matches the edge of "Brick 1". Place the "Head" brick under "Brick 2" and touches on one side Brick 1. Next, place the door under the "Head" brick and touches "Brick 1" also. Place, "Brick 4" to the edge not covered by a black brick. Putting It Together Now put the buttons on "Brick 1" in order and put decals on the buttons to identify them. Links Vip Door Scripts Category:Scripting Tutorials